Frozen
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: After getting into a fight with Aster, Jack runs of and mysteriously disappears. Just before giving up all hope, the Guardians finally find him frozen solid inside a glacier...87 years later. He looks exactly the same as the day he disappeared...but something has changed...
1. Frozen

**This story was inspired by a picture I found on deviantart (it's the cover art) by Carrrollen. Go check out their deviantart account to see the other great work! So without further ado, I give you...Frozen...**

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could, icy winds slapping him on the face, but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside. He finally landed atop the snowy blanket of a glacier, collapsing back into it. Jack looked up at the sheer ice cliff that towered over him, casting him in shadows. _Stupid Bunny! It's not like I meant to do any of it..._ He angrily wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, thinking back to what had transpired between him and the pooka only a few hours ago.

* * *

The winter spirit strolled through the warren, looking for his boyfriend. His smiled giddily, having finished his winter duties and come back early to surprise his mate. "Now where, oh where, could my kangaroo be?" he muttered to himself. After searching for what seemed like hours, Jack finally spotted Aster walking beneath the tree he was standing in. With a mischievous smile, he floated down, landing silently. Jack prepared to jump on the rabbit's back to scare him, but he noticed that the other spirit was carrying something that looked fragile and decided against it.

Jack turned to leave instead, but his foot suddenly caught on an unseen root sticking out of the ground, and he fell, his staff hitting the ground and sending ice shooting across the grass all around him. Before he even had a chance to sit up, he could hear the overgrown rabbit letting out a shout, as he started to slip on the ice, followed by what sounded like something glass shattering. The winter spirit jumped to his feet and rushed over, seeing his boyfriend crouched over the broken pieces of glass. "Aster, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-" He started to pick up the pieces frantically, not hearing the other spirit tell him to stop. "I tripped and-"

"Stop!"

Startled, Jack looked up quickly, before desperately trying to piece the shards together again. "It was an accident! W-we can fix it, right?"

"No! This can't be fixed, Jack!" Furious, he tore the piece of glass from the winter spirit's hand, the edge cutting clear across the pale palm. Jack pulled back with a wince, holding his bleeding hand close, as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Just get out..." When the boy didn't move, he snapped. "GET OUT!" Jack picked up his fallen staff and fled the warren, tears finally flowing down his cheek.

* * *

He lay like that in the snow for hours, silently thinking to himself, as he stared at his still bleeding hand. _He was just so angry..._ Jack sighed. _We've fought before...a lot. And we've always worked through it. Maybe I should just go back, so we can talk..._ He let out a yawn. _Maybe in just a few hours..._ Knowing that he wasn't tired enough to warrant sleep but wanting to rest away the pain, the winter spirit pulled the necklace he always wore out from under his hoodie. At the end of it was a tiny little bag of dreamsand that Sandy had given to him for when he had anoher one of his insomniatic nights. _When I wake up I'll go talk to him...and everything will be fine...it will..._With a sigh, Jack opened the bag and sprinkled it over his head. Yawning, he curled up on his side and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Perhaps he shouldn't have used the dreamsand though, for it put him into such a deep slumber that he didn't feel the ground begin to shake beneath him. The glacier was moving, scraping roughly against another. The precarious ice cliff above him trembled before finally giving out, burying the sleeping Jack Frost beneath hundreds of feet of ice and snow.

* * *

"Bunny," North warmed his hands on his mug of hot chocolate, trying to warm up from the hours they had just spent out in the snow on yet another search. "Perhaps it is time to give up. It has been eighty-seven years. He not coming back." It broke his heart to say it, but after searching for so long, it was clear they weren't going to find Jack.

"No. No way, North. There's still places we haven't searched very well. He's out there somewhere. I just gotta find 'im..." Aster sat by the fire, trying to warm up his numb paws.

"No one has seen him since. Winter has not come to any places except by nature itself. Even if Jack was upset, he would not abandon his job. Something happen to him, Bunny. To be gone this long...I think he is truly gone."

"Don't say that. He wouldn't let something happen to him. Frostbite's stronger than that. He knows how much I love 'im. He wouldn't just leave willingly. I just gotta find 'im."

"Aster, this isn't good for you. For any of us! It is time to move on."

"I'm the guardian of _hope_, mate. How can I lose the very thing that I protect?" Bunny went over to the larger guardian, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Just one more. Help me out with one more search, and I won't make all of ya help me anymore. One more all out search, and you'll be done. Just one. I can't just abandon the kid."

North sighed. "Alright, alright. But one only. We better pick where we will search carefully. Come." He headed for the central command center, taking his steaming mug with him. "We will send word to the others tonight and start search tomorrow."

The two stood pouring over the large map board they had set up to track where they had searched. They debated over where would be best place to search, trying to figure out where the winter spirit could have gone. On occasion they would send an elf or yeti to retrieve something for them. Phil came back into the room, carrying the papers the two guardians had requested. He cried out, suddenly dropping the papers in shock and pointing at the globe in the center of the room. North and Bunnymund quickly turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Man in Moon?" They saw a shaft of blue light coming from the moon's skylight, narrowing down to shine on an exact location on the globe. "Could it be?"

Aster's paw started tapping on the ground excitedly. "This is it, mate. I can feel it. All these years, and Manny hasn't helped us before. Jack has to be at that spot."

North nodded, unable to deny what was so very clearly a sign. "We will leave tomorrow morning when the others arrive."

Bunny looked up at the spot on the globe, hope shining bright in his eyes. _I'm comin' for ya, Snowflake. I'm comin'..._

* * *

**Alrighty everybody. Hoped you like the story ^^ As it gets further along, the rating may or may not go up. I haven't quite decided yet. Oh, and reviews are a wonderful way to let the author know you care *sniffles* :')**


	2. Lost and Found

Icy winds whipped around, making it difficult for anyone to see. They could have passed by any clues and not noticed, because nobody could see more than two feet in front of their faces. Tooth shivered violently, trying to rub her arms in a failed attempt to warm up. "B-bunny...I don't know how m-much longer I c-can stay out here." Her teeth chattered.

North took off his coat and put it around her. Before she could give it back he shook his head. "Ah ah. You need it more." He turned to look at the pooka who was still desperately trying to see something, _anything,_ that would lead them to Jack. "She is right, Aster. We won't find anything. Not with this weather. We should head back, before Tooth freezes herself to death."

"Then you guys head back, mate. I know he's here. Why else would Manny lead us here. I can't give up on 'im." He sniffed the air, trying to see if he could find anything that way.

"You won't last long out here either. Come back with- Shostakovich!" As he took a step towards the other Guardian, North hit his foot on something hard underneath the snow, sending a shock shooting through his painfully cold toes. He quickly brought his foot up to grab it, but he froze when he saw intricate trails of frost weaving their way across the top of his boot. "What in the name of the moon...?" Curiously, North bent down to wipe away the snow covering what he had kicked, uncovering what looked to be a solid piece of wood frozen into the ice. Cautiously he tapped it with a finger, immediately wiping off the frost trails that tried to spread again. "Bunny! Come here! It is his staff!"

"What?! H-how is that even possible?" The pooka whipped around, going to help the big man wipe away the loose snow around it. "It's frozen solid in there, mate. How are we gon' get it out? Wait...is that..." As horror slowly started to settle in the pit of his stomach, Aster wiped a little more snow away, focusing hard to see through the ice. "It's him..." he breathed. "It's Jack! He's in the ice!" The other guardians gathered around, looking closely. They gasped at the sight of an unmistakable blue hoodie and a mess of pure white hair. "We have to get him out!" he cried in a mixture of excitement and worry.

North quickly stood up, jumping into action. "Tooth, take snowglobe and go to the Pole. Tell yetis to come and bring ice carving tools. And hurry!" He pulled the snowglobe from his pocket and handed it to the fairy. With a nod, she threw it down and rushed through the portal. "Sandy, do you think you can do anything to start getting him out?"

The round little man nodded, making his whips from the dreamsand. He started using them to hit the same spot over and over, slowly cutting through the ice. It wasn't long before three or four yetis came back through the portal, handing North his chainsaw. The big man immediately got to work.

* * *

It was almost an hour before they had managed to cut off the large chunk of ice the winter spirit was frozen in. The yetis carefully started to lift it. "We will finish back in factory. Weather is still not good." Bunny gave a reluctant nod, and they all rushed back through the portal.

North had the yetis set the frozen boy on his desk, and he set to work trying to get rid of as much of the ice as he could. When the staff fell away from the rest, he handed it to the pooka. "Set by fire to melt last of ice." Bunny did as he was told, quickly returning to the desk to watch as they got closer and closer to the frozen body.

"He looks like he's just asleep...how could this happen?"

The big man shrugged. "Perhaps he picked bad time to take nap." North let out a sigh, when he got the ice down to about only an inch thick around the teen. "I don't want to accidentally hurt him. We will let the rest melt, alright?"

Aster reluctantly nodded, helping him move Jack's stiff body to lay in front of the fireplace. He crouched down to sit right next to him, wanting nothing more than to hold his love in his arms. _Soon..._ It wasn't too long later that he noticed that some of the ice on his hand was melting red. After looking closer, his eyes widened. "North! He's been like this since the same day we fought! He's been trapped in here the whole time, mate!"

North looked up from his mug. "That can't be. That would mean he's been frozen for..."

"Eighty-seven _years._ This cut he has on his hand." He pointed to the bloody wound. "I accidentally did it the day we fought." He cringed, remembering how bad he had felt after doing it. "I knew it, North. The kid woulda come back to me if he could..."

The two of them didn't move from their spots, waiting for the spirit to finish melting. As the last of the ice fell away, Jack's eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped for breath, his body desperate for air after eighty-seven years of nothing. "Jackie!" The winter spirit tried to scramble away from the sudden voice, looking through clouded eyes. "Don't worry, mate. We aren't gonna hurt ya." Just as suddenly as he had woken, Jack was hurdled back into unconsciousness. Luckily, Bunny managed to dart forward just in time to catch his falling body. "I got ya. It's gonna be alright. I got ya, Snowflake..." He pressed a soft kiss to Jack's wet forehead. "Should we move him to a room now?"

"I think so. Come. We will make him comfortable." North picked up the, now dry, staff and headed out of his office, followed Bunny carrying the motionless winter spirit. "Here. This room should be good." Aster set the boy down on the bed. "Take off his clothes. I will have yetis dry them."

"That's a good idea. They're soaked through." He peeled the clothes away, handing them to North. "He's still colder than he should be. I'm gonna stay here and warm 'im up a bit more."  
The larger man nodded, before leaving. The pooka quickly bandaged up the boy's injured hand. When he was done, Aster couldn't resist climbing into the bed, holding Jack close against him, and pulling the covers over them. "I missed ya, Snowflake...I promise I'll never let ya go again..." he whispered.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Jack began to stir. The first thing he saw when his eyes cracked open was a mass of fur. His face was pressed into it, and so was his whole body. He could vaguely feel arms around him, holding him tight, and when he looked up, he saw Aster's sleeping face. With a scream, Jack scrambled away, tumbling out of the bed.

Bunny immediately woke up, looking around for the source of the scream. "Wh-what? Jack! You're awake!" His eyes fell on the winter spirit.

Jack jumped to his feet and looked around frantically. "Where am I?" He noticed his lack of clothing and quickly snatched the sheets from the bed, holding it around his waist. "Why am I naked?!" He scooped up his staff from where it was leaning against the bedside table and pointed it at the pooka.

With a chuckle, Aster slowly got out of the bed so as not to startle him. "It's not like it's nothin' I ain't seen before, Jackie."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" He backed away from the rabbit, maintaining a good distance between them. "And how do you know my name?!"

Before Bunny could reply, North burst into the room. "What is big commotion? Jack! You are awake!" He started to rush forward to hug the winter spirit, but he came up short when the tip of the boy's staff was suddenly pointed at his face. "Jack? What is wrong?"

"Who _are_ you people? And where the hell am I?!" He kept swinging his staff from the pooka to the large man, not sure which was the bigger threat. Jack's stance started to shake a little, his eyes wide in fear.

"You...you really don't know who we are, mate?" At a shake of the teen's head, Aster and North looked at each other with what could only be described as a mixture of horror and confusion.

* * *

**Just because I'm curious...what's your favorite line/passage from this fic? Review it or PM me ;)**

**Also, I just joined Tumblr! So go look me up on there for sneak peeks and other awesomely random stuff :)**

**I kind of want to write an ROTG fic with someone. Like a legit co-authored fic. I'm not picky on what it's about or if it's AU or not. Anybody interested?**


	3. Bombshell

"Should I?" Jack lowered his staff ever so slightly.

Aster snapped in frustration. "Yes! Yes, you should! How can you not-"

"Bunny!" North put a gentle hand on the pooka's shoulder. "You need to clear your head. Go see if boy's clothes are dry." He watched his friend throw up his paws before leaving, then he turned back to the confused winter spirit. "We are your friends, Jack. We won't hurt you."

For some reason he didn't know, Jack trusted this big man in front of him. So when their eyes met, he could feel the sincerity in North's sapphire gaze. "I-If you are my friends...then why do I not know who you are?" He finally lowered his staff completely, leaning against it.

"We do not know. Something happened, and you lost your memories." North stroked his beard in thought. "But do not worry. We will do everything we can to help you get them back."

Jack gave a small nod. "If we are friends, why...why is he so upset about this?" he asked, looking towards the door that Bunny had left through.

North sighed. "Your disappearance took it's toll on all of us...on Bunny even more so. To have finally found you, and find out that you don't remember..."

"But why is he-"

"He is your boyfriend, Jack. It hurts him to think that, after all of this time, you don't remember him."

Blue eyes widened in shock, and he nearly dropped his staff. "I...how is that...no...I'm _gay_?!"

"Jack, you need to calm down. We can talk over this, I pro-"

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down?! You just told me that I'm gay! And with a giant rabbit, apparently! What part of that is supposed to keep me calm?!" The winter spirit backed away slightly, breathing hard.

North stepped forward, gently pushing Jack to sit on the side of the bed. The big man sat next to him, lifting his face to meet his eyes. "You always told me that you weren't with Aster because you're gay. In fact, you didn't think that you had ever really been gay to begin with. Not once had you ever felt attracted to anyone, much less a man. But you know what you told me?" Jack looked up at him with wide eyes, finally starting to calm himself down. "You said that when someone falls in love, you can't control who it is you fall for, because love is blind. You told me, 'So what, if Aster's a big, grumpy kangaroo? I fell for him for the person inside, not for how he looks on the outside.' Though, in all honesty, you started to like his looks as the years went by too." He chuckled.

Jack turned away, looking down at his lap. "I...I said that?"

"You did indeed. You alright?"

Before the teen could reply, the door opened again, and Aster walked in. "Here's your clothes, Frostbite." He tossed the hoodie and trousers to the winter spirit. Jack held them in his lap, but he didn't move, only glancing up at the other two every couple of seconds. "What? Is something wrong with them?"

The teenager looked up at them, feeling a little awkward. "Are you both just going to watch me getting dressed?" Both of the other spirits' eyes widened in realization, and they quickly turned to look away from the winter spirit. Jack let the sheet fall away finally, pulling his trousers on. "Um, I believe there has been some sort of misunderstanding here..."

North and Bunny turned to see the teen holding the blue hoodie between his forefinger and thumb. "What is wrong? Did yetis not dry it enough?"

"No, no. It is dry. The problem is that it is not mine."

"What're ya talkin' about, ya gumby? Of course it's yours. You've been wearin' that jumper for centuries."

Jack looked at the pooka in disbelief. "I have never seen this thing before in my life."

"Ah ha ha!" North was the first to catch on to what was happening, chuckling to himself. "Jack, how old do you think you are?"

The teen thought for a moment, before answering. "Thirty-two?"

"See? That is problem, Bunny." He looked at the pooka. "He did not have sweater in years he remembers. Sweaters like this did not even exist so long ago."

"Wait. How old _am_ I?" Jack stared at the big man.

"Well, you sure ain't thirty-two, mate. I'll tell ya that much."

"Put the sweater on, and we will do our best to explain things." The two older spirits turned to wait by the door.

Aster looked back, when he heard scuffling noises behind him, the sight that his eyes fell on making him chuckle. Jack had somehow managed to get one of the sleeves twisted around one of his arms, while the other was caught in the hood and his head was shoved into the other sleeve. "Here. I got ya, Snowflake." Still chuckling, Bunny went over to him, gently helping maneuver the sweatshirt to its proper place.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, when he wasn't twisted up anymore. As soon as his eyes met Aster's Spring green gaze, though, he froze up. "Th-thank you." His face flushed an icy blue, and he quickly stepped away, picking up his staff.

* * *

"What?! You are trying tell me that I was stuck in that glacier for eighty-seven _years_?!" Jack leapt to his feet, starting to pace near the sofa. He was mumbling to himself under his breath, when he suddenly stopped mid-step, turning to look at the other Guardians. "H-how old _am_ I?"

The others looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him. Aster was the one who spoke first. "You're six hundred and thirty-five years, Frostbite." Jack stumbled back a few steps in shock, as if he'd been physically hit, a hand going to his dizzy head. Bunny shot forward to catch the winter spirit, gently sitting him in a cushioned chair. Jack let his staff fall to the ground, burying his face in his hands, as his body started to shake. "You okay, mate?" Aster asked softly.

Jack looked up at him, blue eyes brimming with tears. "How could you possibly think that I am alright?" He looked down at his hands, as his voice cracked slightly. "I'm missing almost six hundred years' worth of memories, eighty-seven of which I was trapped in a glacier. Also, apparently I'm gay and in love with you, and I don't remember a single thing about any of you. In what sane world would any of that mean that I am alright?"

* * *

**Reviews please! ^^**


End file.
